1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a novel electronic adapter for a diagnostic pickup of the data supplied by an electronic control circuit, and more particularly to a novel connection to the control wire of a warning light for the diagnosis of an electronic control circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of automobile electronics, when an electronic control circuit employing, in particular, a microprocessor is used, it is common to connect a diagnostic pickup to the output circuits in order to have easy access to the data necessary for diagnosis of the system. A warning light being energized on the dashboard of the automobile warns the driver that a defect has arisen in the electronic control circuit or in its input or output peripherals and thus warns the driver that repairs are necessary.
Practical realizations of diagnostic pickups according to the prior art lead to complex and costly devices because of the large number of conductors leading into the devices, the problems of protecting each of these conductors which results in the creation of complex and expensive interfaces, and problems of tightness.
The present invention makes it possible to avoid these drawbacks.